Yo te encontraré
by livinginstead
Summary: Rivaille es un pintor, y será capaz de recorrer todo el mundo sólo para encontrar al ojiverde de sus sueños. / AU, Traducción.


_**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, antes que todo, debo decir que este hermoso one-shot no me pertenece. Es propiedad de pwoutagonist y ella solo me permitió traducirlo. (Aunque la idea original provenía de una foto que estaba en tumblr, la cual es la que está en el cover) Y eso, espero que les guste:'3.**_

* * *

Y sucedió nuevamente como en todas las noches. No era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Siempre era trágico; sangriento, lleno de lágrimas y mortal. Nunca había un final feliz. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseaba, simplemente quería ver aquellos ojos verdes un poco más brillantes de lo que ya eran; pero no podía, todo estaba manchado de rojo y nada más que eso. Pronto empezó a creer que esos sueños no eran sueños, quizás era una manera de Dios para atormentarlo lenta y eficazmente.

Comenzó a pintar nada más que verde por meses, era el único color que quería trabajar. Todas aquellas piezas eran las más populares, sin embargo, Rivaille no las vendía. Eran las únicas que le recordaban al muchacho de ojos verdes, el cual probablemente estaba en alguna parte.

El pintor era invitado por todo el mundo para diferentes eventos y exposiciones. Todas sus piezas no estaban a la venta, algo que constantemente enfurecía a mucha gente rica. Alguien incluso trató de robar una de éstas, pero terminó con las costillas rotas y un pulmón colapsado. Debido a esto, Rivaille estuvo en la cárcel por un año entero para luego ser liberado.

Después de todo lo sucedido, usó la fortuna que le quedaba de su abuelo, el cual era bastante rico y viajó por todo el mundo. Pidió y rogó para aunque sea poder encontrarse o al menos ver al chico de ojos verdes. Sólo quería saber que aquel joven estaba vivo y bien, viviendo sus sueños y no cubierto de sangre y desesperación como en esas pesadillas.

Y justo cuando pensaba que había perdido la esperanza, se encontró con un jovencito rubio y encantador que parecía saber exactamente lo que Rivaille estaba buscando.

"Oh, ¿Moreno de ojos verdes y brillantes?" El pintor asintió. "¿Con mechones apartados justo en medio de la frente?" Los gestos del más bajo se hicieron más frenéticos, al punto de estar con la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa. "Ah, debe ser Eren. Dijiste que eran... ¿Amigos por correspondencia?" Rivaille asintió tímidamente, aquella era una mentira piadosa y el rubio parecía darse cuenta de esto, pero aún así prefirió decirle de todos modos. "Está arriba descansando en esa colina, puedes ir a verlo ahora mismo si quieres."

Con impaciencia, el hombre caminó hasta la soleada colina con un gran árbol que el rubio le había señalado anteriormente. Finalmente, su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, el cual era conocer al chico de ojos verdes; Mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a la cima, veía a un puñado de personas vestidas con trajes, e incluso ahora que lo recordaba, el rubio también tenía puesto un traje así.

"Es una pena, quería que se casara con mi hija."

"Sabes que eso era imposible, Eren estaba empeñado en conocer a ese hombre de sus sueños."

"Como he dicho, es una pena. Creo que si él hubiera dejado de permanecer en su habitación durante toda su vida, podría haber crecido hasta ser un hombre correcto."

"Tenemos que sentirnos tristes por el muchacho… Él pensaba que ese hombre realmente existía."

"Era delirante. ¿Te imaginas si un francés de baja estatura viniera a este pequeño pueblo en Alemania, e intentara limpiar alguna cosa?"

"Es realmente descabellado. Qué vergüenza."

"Tenía un futuro tan brillante."

Rivaille, con los ojos muy abiertos, tropezó con el grupo de personas que estaban de pie alrededor de un agujero en el suelo. Ellos le miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Llevaba sólo una camisa azul desabotonada y pantalones oscuros, un atuendo no muy adecuado para un funeral.

"Hey… esto es… ¿Eren?" Preguntó a la pequeña multitud que estaba mirando fijamente al hombre. Había flores verdes y azules por todas partes.

"Sí, ¿Lo conoces?" Uno de los hombres preguntó, notando su baja estatura. "¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? ¿Dónde está tu madre?" Rivaille le lanzó una mirada oscura. Notando el aura negativa que comenzaba a extenderse desde el pelinegro, se alejaron a toda prisa de él. Realmente no les importaba aquel ataúd descansando en el suelo.

Había un retrato ampliado del muchacho, algo que provocó que unas lágrimas se le escaparan a Rivaille. Sus dedos ásperos recorrieron toda la imagen, mientras su corazón se comenzaba a romper en mil pedazos luego de reconocer esos brillantes ojos verdes.

_"Heichou, no se preocupe por mí."_

_"La humanidad ganó, Heichou. ¿Por qué llora?"_

"_Ahora todos los titanes se han ido."_

"_Espero que nos podamos conocer en nuestra próxima vida."_

Su mano fue a cubrir su boca, mientras comenzaba a caer de rodillas. Finalmente se encontró con Eren, pero esas no eran las circunstancias en que quería verlo. Un fuerte puñetazo chocó con la tierra blanda, todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a las emociones que lo habían atravesado como una gran tormenta.

"Oye, Dios… ¿Qué hice mal?" Los últimos vestigios del sol brillaron sobre la cima de la colina y sobre la tumba. "Supongo que no estábamos destinados a encontrarnos... ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser esto?" El pintor sentía un nudo en la garganta, el cual creía que nunca se iría.

Luego de ponerse de pie, la mirada de Rivaille vagó por el profundo agujero que acunaba el ataúd de madera. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Oye, Eren." Le susurró. El viento de otoño hacía crujir las ramas y las hojas de aquel viejo árbol en la cima. "Voy a encontrarte. No importa cuántas vidas me tarde, yo te encontraré." Metió sus sucias manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó lejos de ahí, bajando la colina.

_"No tendrá que esperar por mucho tiempo... Pronto iré por usted."_


End file.
